Apariencias
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: En pleno siglo XXI, un matrimonio concertado del que ninguno de los dos estábamos de acuerdo. Todo nuestro matrimonio eran simples apariencias, con una caducidad de 3 años. Yo odio a Edward Cullen, pero es tan difícil decir "no" a un hombre tan malditamente sexy...


**Una nueva historia, aunque para mí es bastante antigua. Haciendo limpieza en mi ordenador me la he encontrado y he querido compartirla, a ver qué tal os parece.**

**Y nada, la historia me pertecen, pero los personajes no :P**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

BPOV

Observaba el humo que salía de mis labios al darle una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en la mano derecha.

Estaba aburrida.

Me pasaba el día metida en esa casa enorme a la que nunca podría llamar _hogar._

Mi indeseado _marido _Edward estaba trabajando como de costumbre, al mando de su empresa multimillonaria, encerrado en su oficina y lo más seguro es que estuviese tirándose a su _rubia _secretaria.

Porque él las prefería rubias.

Llevaba 3 meses y medio casada con él, un matrimonio concertado del que ninguno de los dos estábamos de acuerdo. En pleno siglo XXI y aún se llevaban a cabo ciertas acciones en la clase alta de la sociedad.

Mis pensamientos vagaban, recordando.

**FLASHBACK**

_Observaba fijamente la pared negra de mi enorme habitación, decorada expresamente por mí, aunque yo en aquél momento no la viese precisamente negra. Mi cerebro estaba dormido y mi mente nublada._

_Antes de darme cuenta me reía a carcajadas sin razón._

_-Bells, tu móvil está sonando…- casi no oía a Jacob, mi novio, tumbado a mi lado acabándose el porro de hierba que yo misma había preparado._

_Busqué mi móvil con la mano, no podía dejar de mirar la pared. Lo encontré y descolgué sin mirar el identificador de llamada._

_-Isabella-la voz enfadada de mi madre me sacó del ciego que llevaba- Baja a la sala, tenemos que hablar._

_Y colgó._

_Renée no era una madre muy normal. Yo había sido el error más grande de su vida, el error que la obligó a casarse con mi padre y ella se encargaba de echármelo en cara en cada ocasión. _

_Mi madre era la heredera de una inmensa fortuna por parte de mis abuelos y odiaba que mi padre, un simple policía de clase media con el que se acostó un par de veces, pudiese acceder a ella._

_Renée no se dignaba a subir y decirme que bajara, simplemente me llamaba por teléfono._

_-Jake, tienes que irte.- Me levanté de la cama completamente desnuda y busqué mi ropa desperdigada por la habitación. En el camino encontré la de Jake y se la di._

_-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me besó en el estómago._

_-Reunión familiar_

_Acompañé a Jacob a la entrada, custodiada por un par de corpulentos hombres. Mi madre estaba psicótica._

_Jacob me besó dulcemente, como siempre antes de marcharse._

_-Te quiero, pequeña.- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla con la mano. No respondí. Nunca lo hacía. No necesitaba hacerlo. Él sabía que lo quería y para mí era muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras. Pero se lo habría gritado si hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que le vería._

_Me dirigí a la sala y allí se encontraban mis padres, junto a otra pareja, tomando el té. Al hombre lo reconocí de inmediato, lo había visto en una foto de una revista la semana anterior._

_Carlisle Cullen, un famoso médico capaz de curar cualquier cosa. Era muy atractivo a pesar de tener 40 años._

_A su lado estaba su, también atractiva mujer, Esme Cullen, con la que decía ser inmensamente feliz._

_Me senté en el sofá libre._

_-Isabella, te presento a los señores Cullen.- Habló mi madre, con su mirada seria, repudiándome._

_-Oh, eres muy guapa, Isabella.- Esme Cullen me abrazó. La miré confundida cuando se alejó. No entendía nada y si lo hubiese sabido habría salido corriendo._

_-Los señores Cullen están aquí para conocerte ya que en una semana te casarás con su hijo menor…_

_No escuché más. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar en el momento en el que escuché la palabra "casarse"_

_¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¡Y una mierda!_

_-¡¿Qué?!-Grité. No pude controlarme y me levanté del sofá. Mi madre me asesinaba con la mirada.-Ni de coña, Renée._

_-¡Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas a hablarme así! Tenemos un contrato firmado. O te casas por las buenas, o por las malas._

_-¿Estás loca? Tengo 19 años, no voy a casarme._

_-Yo me casé más joven que tú y no me hagas recordarte la razón- Estaba cabreada. La odiaba, la odiaba más que nunca._

_-Pues no me hubieses tenido. ¡No voy a casarme!_

_Salí corriendo aguantándome las lágrimas. Yo no lloraba, nunca lloraba._

_Saqué un bolso grande de mi armario y me dispuse a coger los esencial para sobrevivir fuera. No me quedaría en esa casa si eso conllevaba casarme. Nunca me casaría con un extraño. ¿Tanto me odiaba Renée que quería hacerme pasar por lo mismo que pasó ella? Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo._

_Charlie, mi padre, abrió y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, justo al lado del bolso medio lleno de ropa._

_-Sabes que yo no tomo las decisiones aquí, pero también me opongo a que te cases. Bella, el contrato ya está firmado y tiene una duración de 3 años. Piénsalo, 3 años y podrás divorciarte y vivir tu vida. No llegarás muy lejos si te escapas._

_-No quiero vivir 3 años con una extraño…- Charlie me abrazó fuertemente y me dio un beso en la frente._

_-Sólo viviréis en la misma casa. Seguirás con tu vida. Cuando cumplas los 22 años serás libre de nuevo._

_Tenía razón y por mucho que me opusiera acabaría haciendo lo que Renée quisiese._

_._

_._

_._

_La siguiente semana fue un caos total. No me dejaron respirar. Me compraron un traje de novia que no me gustaba. _

_Odiaba ir de blanco. _

_Me llevaron a comprarme "ropa elegante" que no me pondría, me hicieron de todo en el pelo y en la cara, compraron maquillaje y zapatos e incluso me llevaron a la casa en la que viviría durante 3 años. Era una mansión enorme a las afueras de la cuidad y agradecí saber conducir._

_No conocí a mi "prometido" hasta el día de la boda._

_Sabía que se llamaba Edward y que tenía 23 años. Era el jefe de una cadena hotelera de lujo que se extendía por todo el mundo._

_Llegó el viernes, el día de la boda, y no estaba nerviosa, pero mi enfado aumentó día a día. Tras cuatro horas de maquillaje, peluquería y vestimenta me permití mirarme al espejo._

_El vestido era completamente blanco y largo. Me arrastraba y reí ante la idea de que se ensuciaría. No tenía mangas y era escotado y ajustado, tanto que me costaba respirar._

_Me mareaba tanto blanco. Mis uñas estaban pintadas de blanco y los zapatos también eran blancos y altos._

_Me habían maquillado poco y lo agradecí. Tenía puesta sombra de ojos negra y mucho rímel. Mis labios no estaban pintados. El pelo lo tenía recogido con tirabuzones cayendo por la espalda y encima un velo blanco con el que me tapé la cara._

_Me subí en un coche blanco que me llevó a la iglesia. _

_Una chica bajita, morena y de pelo corto me dijo que esperara para segundos después abrir la puerta de la enorme iglesia. Había cientos de invitados, a los cuales no conocía, mirándome mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo al ritmo del himno nupcial._

_Patético._

_Empecé a ponerme nerviosa cuando vi al hombre con el que me iba a casar. Tenía el rostro serio y sus ojos verdes estaban algo enfurecidos, demostrando las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer todo esto. Tenía el pelo cobrizo despeinado e iba elegantemente vestido. No pude evitar los pensamientos lujuriosos que vinieron a mi mente ante tan atractivo hombre._

_Pero recordé quién era y quién sería al finalizar la tarde y dejé de pensar en él como un trozo de carne. Me coloqué a su lado y el cura empezó su discurso._

_No escuché nada. Me limité a tararear mentalmente canciones que había escuchado en la radio del coche._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿desea a este hombre como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?- Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero me encontré con la mirada de advertencia de mi madre cuando ladeé la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades. Me atraparían antes de salir de la iglesia._

_-Sí- Lo dije tan bajo que por un momento pensé que nadie me había escuchado y yo no pensaba volver a repetir ese monosílabo que en ese momento me parecía tan odioso._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿desea a esta mujer como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_-Sí-Su voz aterciopelada hizo que mi corazón se acelerase. Me lo imaginé diciéndome palabras obscenas al oído y una calurosa satisfacción envolvió mi cuerpo. Me di un puñetazo mental y me prometí odiar a ese hombre para siempre._

_Un hombre que no conocía se acercó con una cajita en las manos. Edward cogió el objeto de dentro de la caja y se volvió hacia mí, sosteniéndome la mano izquierda provocando un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, y pude ver un calor inundar sus ojos verdes._

_-Con este anillo te desposo.- Introdujo el anillo en mi dedo y yo imité sus palabras al colocarle el suyo._

_-Ya puede besar a la novia.- Para eso no estaba preparada. Edward levantó el velo y lo echó hacia atrás._

_Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su cara cuando me vio por primera vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos y sus rasgos se suavizaron dejándome ver un amago de sonrisa antes de inclinarse y tocar sus labios con los míos. Fue un roce carente de sentimientos, pero me hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el vientre._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Miré el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las once de la noche. Le di otra calada al cigarrillo y dejé escapar el humo.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera en la cocina, con el plato de la cena intacto frente a mí, esperando.

Oí el, ya habitual, tintineo de las llaves y la puerta abriéndose. Edward dejaría sus papeles en un mueble cercano y se quitaría la corbata. Desabrocharía tres botones de su camisa y colgaría la chaqueta en el perchero.

Entró en la cocina revolviéndose el pelo, haciéndole ver aún más sexy.

Pasó por mi lado y me quitó el cigarrillo, terminándoselo él, como cada noche.

-No me esperes para cenar, Isabella- Su voz causándome esos placenteros escalofríos, los cuales odiaba.

-No me gusta comer sola- no le miré mientras hablaba. Me repudiaba mirarle tanto como me gustaba- y no me llames _Isabella._

Edward nunca me llamaba como yo quería y sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarme.

-Se me hizo tarde, ya he comido.

-Lo sé.- Era verdad. Él nunca comía aquí y a mí se me quitaban las ganas de cenar cuando regresaba, sabiendo a la perfección que no cenaba solo.

Me levanté de la silla y cogí el plato dispuesta a meterlo en el frigorífico, pero Edward me agarró del brazo, forzándome a mirarlo.

-¿Lo has hecho tu?- Preguntó señalando la lasaña que yo había vuelto a dejar en la mesa.

-Sí.

-Entonces me lo comeré- Me soltó y ocupó la silla en la que yo estaba sentada anteriormente y empezó a comerse mi cena.

-Está fría-ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas como ningún otro.

-Me gusta así.

Le dejé allí y me fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

.

.

.


End file.
